


The Story Of Racindel

by trafficcube10483



Category: Christian Bible, Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafficcube10483/pseuds/trafficcube10483
Summary: When a middle-aged woman named Racindel is consensually kidnapped by a crusty old man, incestuous shit hits the fan. Racindel had always been fetishized for her long, flowing toes, but she never thought it’d be by her own family.A story in which a woman desperate for beauty sleeps with everyone and everything she can to try to get it. There’s not really a plot and it gets pretty depressing and explicit at times, but that’s how I’ve written this disaster of a story and I’m scared of what it says about me as a person.
Kudos: 4





	1. I

Once there was an average-looking couple. They lived in an ugly house and had 15.5 mules. They also had a daughter named Racindel. Their daughter was impeccably average, with the exception of her gorgeous, flowing toes. The couple also had a son, who was more gorgeous than Racindel could ever hope to be.

One day, when Racindel was out picking wild muleberries for her beautiful brother, she noticed a crusty old man hiding in the bushes behind her that appeared to be looking at her absolutely magnificent long toes. “You’ve got some nice toes.” The old man said sketchily. “Thank you, you stroke ‘em, you buy ‘em.” Racindel replied. (Racindel was never taught the danger of strangers by her parents, as they were too busy admiring her brother’s exceptional beauty.)

The old man was hideously ugly; he had 3 crusty noses where his eyes should’ve been, 5 chunks of grease where his nose should’ve been, and a rusty mouth. He then asked Racindel if she wanted to come be his maid. She considered this offer, realizing that if she accepted, she would no longer have to see her infuriatingly beautiful sibling. With that thought, she quickly agreed and went with the man.

The old man threw Racindel into his sack and took her to his home. His house was as crusty as his nose, but it was all worth it if it meant she would never have to see her brother again.

“I have other maids too,” the old man said, “like this GORGEOUS one here!” He said, pointing to Racindel’s brother. So upset that her brother had not only stolen her parents from her, but now her employer, she tried to escape through the window. However, she’d forgotten about the crust in the man’s home, and upon trying to pry the window open, was met with the impenetrable force that was a mound of it as thicc as her brother growing like ivy over the windowsill.

Accepting her fate, Racindel began praying to Ratto in the hopes that he would save her from her brother. She cleaned and prayed every passing day in the old man’s home, until one night a man came and simply stood outside of the home. When this seemed to become a nightly routine for this strange man, Racindel asked her crusty kidnapper about it.

“Oh, don’t mind that; he must just be one of the people I told about my beautiful maids.” He replied. Racindel did as the old man said, until one day when she was cleaning the crust off of the ceiling and stumbled across a hole in the wall that was big enough for her to climb through.

She crawled out of the hole and onto the roof of the first story porch. Seeing the same man that came there every night, she called out to him.

“Hello, do you need something?” She asked. “Yes.” The man replied. “I was told that there were gorgeous maids living here, but it must’ve been a lie, seeing as you’re so average.” “You can have my brother! He’s absolutely stunning.” Racindel quickly replied, wanting nothing to do with her sibling.

Then, right at the perfect moment, Racindel’s brother emerged from the hole in the wall and onto the roof. “I’ll take him!” The man said. Now with her brother’s consent, she tried to get him down onto the ground so the man could take him to his home. But alas, the roof was far too high off of the ground to get him down without it resulting in his death. So, Racindel did the only thing she could think of and draped her toes over the edge of the roof for her brother to climb down, which he did, but when Racindel’s toes were flowing in the wind, the man noticed them and couldn’t resist her. “You can come with us too.” He said, looking at her feet with lust.

Racindel was confused by his offer, as seconds before he was just going to leave her with the crusty old man; but nonetheless, she happily accepted. She couldn’t stand another day of cleaning the same crust. But Racindel had a plan, once she was on the ground, she would run far away to a modeling company, where she could actually be paid in something other than housing.

Climbing down her own toes, Racindel smiled to herself, knowing that she would finally be free of her brother. As she reached the ground, she took off. However, it didn’t go quite as expected. She assumed that the man would run after her, but he was so distracted by her brother’s immense amounts of beauty that he didn’t even notice she was gone. He only saw the toe prints she left behind.

After Racindel had run for a while, she reached the modeling company, where she would now work. Which went well for a few weeks, until she was fired. When she asked the company for their reason for this, they explained that her brother had started working there as well, and he was so beautiful that her services were no longer needed.

Racindel, her career ruined, any love interest she’d ever had stolen out from under her by her brother, went back to the only place she had left to go—her parents’ home.

“Why am I so average, yet my brother is so gorgeous?” She asked her mother. “Well, you see, your father and I were having some issues in our marriage, and the mules out back were lookin’ mighty tempting, so I was like “bang bang,” and the mules were like “bang bang”; and then 9 months later, your brother was born!” Said her mother. “So he’s only my half brother?” Racindel asked. “Yes, don’t tell your father.” Her mother replied. “Which mule is the father?” Racindel asked. “I’m not quite sure, it was all a blur.” Her mother said.

With this newfound information, Racindel asked her father the same question she’d just asked her mother. “Why am I so average, yet my brother is so gorgeous?” “Well, you see, your mother and I were having some issues in our marriage, and after about 75 years, the mules started to tempt me. So I was like “bang bang,” and the mules were like “bang bang”; and then 9 months later, you were born!” Her father explained. “So he’s only my half brother?” Racindel asked once more. “Yes, don’t tell your mother.” Her father replied.


	2. II

Racindel then went out back to look at the mules. She saw a gorgeous one with long, flowing toes—Racindel’s mother and her brother’s father. Shocked that it was the same mule and filled with anger that she only inherited the toes, while her brother got everything else, she told her parents what they had told her.

However, to her surprise, her parents didn’t seem phased. “I already knew.” Her mother said. “I was angry that your father was cheating on me with a mule, so I cheated on him with the same mule.” “Then how are you still married?” Racindel asked. “Because, If we get a divorce, the church will shun us. That’s why we invented this wholesome family motto: ‘a mule a day keeps the Jesus away,’ and it’s also the only reason we have kids.” Her father explained.

With this news, Racindel went to the church of Ratto to pray that maybe one day, she would be as gorgeous as her brother and mule mother. “Oh great and powerful Ratto, please gift me with a beauty as great as my brother’s, for I have sacrificed and slept with so many mules to appease you.” 

Then she heard Ratto’s voice in the distance. “If you can sacrifice 100 mules and your brother by tomorrow, you will be as gorgeous as him. However, you must pay the price of your toes in return for this beauty.” Hearing this, Racindel set off with a plow to run over her family’s mule field, but that was only 15.5 out of 100.


	3. III

Racindel’s brother sat in his home with his new husband. He was still maintaining a well-paid job with his modeling career and a steady income. In the short time they were married, Racindel’s brother and his husband had started a fairly large mule farm.

Racindel’s brother looked at the mules through the kitchen window, moistening his lips in temptation (I’m going to hell for this). His husband was two rooms away, knitting. This was his chance. The sun was setting, so it was dark enough outside that only the outlines of things were visible through the window. He opened the door, sneaking out slowly, while anticipating what would come next. Racindel’s brother made his way to the mule pen and walked towards the thicc mule he’d been fantasizing about all evening. The mule brayed in desire, knowing what would come next. This had happened many times before, so it had noticed the pattern of when Racindel’s brother would come to the pen at dusk.

Just as he was approaching the mule, he heard a noise that sounded like a plow. Looking up from his “activities,” he saw his sister, about to run him and his mules over. “If I die, I want this to be the way I go.” he said, climbing atop of the mule and continuing his previous actions. In almost an instant, he was smashed into the mule… and then the plow ran over him. There were a total of 8.33 mules in that pen. She only needed to plow 76.167 more mules before she could be as gorgeous as her brother was.

Moments later, her brother’s husband came out of his house to the scene before him. He was devastated, he would never live with the loss of his beloved mule pen. He found a plow in his shed and drove it towards Racindel. Racindel started her plow back up, and before either of them knew it, they had crashed into each other. Her plow remained mighty, running straight over her brother-in-law’s. But that was his plan all along; there was no meaning to life without his mules, so he spent his dying moments by the squashed pen, all of his hopes and dreams entirely crushed. He took his final breath, and with that, Racindel set off to find another 76.167 mules.


	4. IV

6 hours had passed since Racindel sacrificed her brother and his mules. In that time, she had managed to off another 75.167 mules. She only needed one more, and she knew just where to find it; her cousin’s mule farm. Racindel’s cousin had only two mules, but it was enough to get the rest of the sacrifices needed. She knew that after demolishing just one last mule, all she would need to do was cut off her toes.

She set off in her plow; her cousin’s house wasn’t far from her brother’s. She could finish the sacrifice before sunrise, just enough time. Racindel thought about how much she would miss her gorgeous, flowing toes, but then remembered how much her brother’s beauty could benefit her. She thought of the plethoras of job opportunities, and how much she would be paid in them.

However, Racindel’s thoughts were stopped at a halt when she reached her cousin’s home. She saw the mule pen and barreled towards it on her plow. With a bray of distress from the mule and a crushing sound, her last sacrifice was done. All she needed to do now was sacrifice her toes.

She drove her plow away from what was left of her cousin’s house and found a nearby river. Racindel pulled a knife out of her pocket and began to slice into her toes one by one. This was what she had to do to get what she’d always wanted. Once all 46.53 of her toes were detached from her feet, she threw them into the river. It was done; she could finally be as gorgeous as her brother was, finally get the job she’d always longed for, finally find a husband, finally be free.

Racindel called upon the great and powerful Ratto. “I’ve done what you’ve asked, now please, gift me with a beauty as great as my brother’s.” She heard no response, so she asked again, louder. “I’ve done what you’ve asked, now please, gift me with a beauty as great as my brother’s.” Again, no response. She decided to try one last time. “YO RATTO, WHAT THE MULEBERRY?? YOU SAID IF I SACRIFICED MY BROTHER, I COULD BE AS GORGEOUS AS HIM!!” Once more, nothing.

Feeling defeated, Racindel headed to her parents’ house, which was once again, the only place she had left to go. She started her plow back up and set off, wondering in anger why the sacrifices didn’t work. She had lost her toes, her mules, her family—everything, and all for nothing.

Racindel reached her parents’ home, a shell of what it once was without the mule pen. Devastated, she turned the plow off and walked to the patch of dirt where the pen once was, sobbing.

As she was standing there, not an ounce of hope left in her, a crusty-looking man walked up behind her. “I know this probably isn’t a good time, but since all of my mules are gone now, wanna be my wife?” Shocked at the man’s offer, Racindel just stared into the distance for a few minutes.

“Sure, I don’t see how anything could get worse.” She said. So with that, the man threw her in his sack and took her back to his house.

Weeks passed by. Racindel cooked and cleaned, slightly less upset now that she had at least found a husband. One day, when she was attempting to scrub the crust off of the windows with a toilet brush, her husband approached behind her. “I have other wives too, like this GORGEOUS one here.” He said, pointing to her brother. 

Her brother had survived the plow. When she ran him over, he used the mule to shield himself. Then, he had found the crusty man’s home, where they were later married. All before Racindel had even reached her parents’ home. That’s why she never received her promised beauty; she never completed the sacrifice.

Without saying anything in response, Racindel opened the crusty window and jumped out of it, into the river. Her brother had stolen her life from her for the last time.


	5. V

As racindel sank into the river, she cursed Ratto with her dying breath. “I DEDICATED MY LIFE TO YOU AND YOUR PROMISES OF BEAUTY, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? I KNOW I DID NOT COMPLETE THE SACRIFICE AND MY BROTHER LIVED, BUT I TRIED; I TRIED SO HARD TO BE BEAUTIFUL AND I WILL TRY JUST AS HARD TO CURSE YOU UNTIL YOU HAVE AS MUCH TO LIVE FOR AS I DO!” (And coming from a girl who has lost her family, mules, one thing of beauty, and is currently in the process of drowning in a river, that isn’t a lot.) 

“RATTO, YOU ARE A-,” and with that, Racindel sank under the water. The last thought that crossed her mind was that she could have been happy if she only put her bitter jealousy aside and stayed with the old crusty man from the mule bush.

Ratto was a god who didn’t save people very often, but sometimes he made exceptions. He was so moved that Racindel had cursed him with her last breath, and with such language, that he thought to himself: “If I let this girl die, the world will lose a bit of evil and jealousy, and I cannot have that. I mean, she practically radiates hate in all directions (especially in her brother’s direction). Let’s save her.” And with this conclusion, Racindel rose out of the water and fell into a mule bush. Alive, but annoyed that the one time the gods help her it doesn’t make her beautiful, but only dry and unharmed (except for the toe stumps).

“Fine Ratto, have it your way. I will live, but I won’t enjoy it—and I still curse you to chastity.” Racindel walked off, alone and sad. She had nowhere to go, so she traveled to her cousin’s home; he had always enjoyed her frequent and pleasurable visits. But when she arrived there, he was gone—and so were the other mules he had kept (this was a separate pen from the ones Racindel had murdered).

She went into what was left of the house and saw a large photo of her cousin. Then, with less horror than one might expect from someone who has just realized they’d married their close relative, Racindel blankly said, “oh my, that surprised me.” Before going on her merry way. (Racindel figured this fact out because she remembered that he had given her 6.9 and 1/2 of a mule for their wedding, and that was the same amount documented in his extra mule pen book. It had nothing to do with the photo of him, as it was so crusty she had thought it was a window.)


	6. VI

Racindel stood in her cousin’s house, remembering their marriage. She felt no remorse, her parents had done the same; but she was, however, quite shocked.

“Well—now what? Do I tell my brother?” She asked aloud. “Wait… no. I’ll let them continue their marriage. Then, when they have children, they won’t be so gorgeous, will they? They’ll look like anti-vax kids on steroids!” Racindel smiled to herself knowing that her brother’s facial symmetry wouldn’t be passed down upon his descendants.

Racindel now had a new goal in life. If Ratto wouldn’t let her die, she needed to marry someone even more gorgeous than her brother and have their children. This way, she could live vicariously through her offsprings’ beauty, and to kill two birds with one stone, her brother wouldn’t be able to boast about his children.

But how? Without her toes, Racindel had nothing. They were her only hope left of finding a husband, much less a beautiful one. Racindel thought for a minute, and then she remembered—she had thrown her toes into the river. If she searched through the river and found them, she could somehow re-attach them to her feet. Then, get another job at the same company that had fired her months ago, which just so happened to be where she was most likely to find a husband. With this idea planted in her mind, she set off to the river. But then, she remembered something else. This river led to the cusanus.

The cusanus was a deadly place; nobody who went there ever came out alive. She needed to call upon Ratto once more. “Oh great and powerful Ratto, please, if I must stay alive, gift me with my toes. They were my only reason to live.” With that, she heard a response. “If you can only travel to the cusanus, I will place them on the edge. That way, you can get them more easily. But, you must sacrifice 4.57 mules into the cusanus. Nudisto’s been getting low on the mule loaf.”

Hearing this, Racindel set off with 4 mules to head to the cusanus. It would be a long and painful journey, but she was willing to do anything to get her toes back.

Racindel traveled for 83 days straight to get to the cusanus. Just as she was getting close, she saw an entrance to an underground cave. “That must be the opening.” She thought aloud. Racindel walked into the cave, getting hotter and hotter as she got closer to the heart of the cusanus.

Then, she saw it. The great, deep cavern that was the cusanus. She stood in awe for a moment, seeing her toes near the edge. Racindel tossed the mules into the depths and went to retrieve her toes, but just as she was about to pick them up, a pair of small, crusty hands snatched them off of the ground. A dwarf.

“May I have my toes?” Racindel asked. “No, but I can propose a deal.” The dwarf said, its beady eyes coated in pure thrill. “What kind of deal?” Racindel asked, becoming angry by then.

Then, out of what seemed like nowhere, 420 other dwarfs scampered out from the darkness. “If you sleep with all of us, you may have your toes back.” They said in unison.

Racindel, being desperate for her plan to work, agreed to their offer. “Deal.” She snapped.


	7. VII

With those words, all 420 of the dwarfs began to act on the (consensual, just thought I should clarify that again because consent is important!!) agreement. Racindel underestimated the dwarves at first, but when she saw how high their energies (and probably themselves as well) were, she was taken aback. They looked like coked out rats. Despite this, she didn’t mind; it was faster this way.

After 10 hours straight, the deal was done. “Can I have my toes back now?” Racindel asked, exerted from the previous activities. Yes, but not in the way you’re expecting,” a dwarf replied. “What do you mean?” Racindel asked. She was getting annoyed with these little fools. 

Then, she was handed a necklace made out of her toes. Racindel, too tired to say anymore, tiredly thanked the dwarfs and left. But as soon as she left the depths of the cusanus cave, her toes were attached back onto her feet. This was perfect, she could now continue her plan. 

Immediately filled with joy, she returned to her home to sacrifice another mule. And after 83 long days of walking, she had finally reached her house. Racindel was tired and hungry; she couldn’t decide if she wanted to sleep or consume an entire mule loaf. But before she could finish her train of thought, she fell to the floor, and into a deep slumber.

The next morning when she awoke, she was greeted by the image of a dwarf standing over her. The next thing she took note of was the fact that she was no longer in her house, but in a deep, dark part of the cusanus cave. Confused, she peered around the room, only to find that there were no doors or windows. Racindel knew she couldn’t escape. 

“Why am I here?” She asked, becoming increasingly frustrated with the dwarfs’ tricks. “Because, we decided that we couldn’t let you leave. When you went back to your home yesterday, we followed you,” the dwarf responded. “Why?” Racindel questioned. “Well, at first we were going to let you go, but after we saw you leave, and you regained your desirable toes, we couldn’t resist.” The dwarf explained, lust in his dark eyes. Immediately after he finished his sentence, all of the other dwarfs appeared from the darkness. “You’re staying with us for the rest of your life,” one of them called from the back of their swarm. Racindel was beyond angry, they were getting in the way of her plan. With no other hope, she called upon her good friend, Nudisto.

“Oh mighty Nudisto, please let me escape these hideous creatures, for they are almost as hideous as I was when I lost my toes,” she beckoned into an unknown direction. “Fine, if you sleep with me, I’ll free you from their possession.” Nudisto quickly replied. “Why is everyone so goddamn despera-!? you know what? Fine. Beats sleeping with these trolls for the rest of my life.” Racindel said.

As soon as she uttered those words, Racindel was taken to a crusty motel room. She instantly recognized Nudisto there as well. She slept with him, before leaving and bidding him farewell. It was finally time for her to find a husband.

Racindel walked to what was left of her cousin’s farm to look for a mule to be her husband. But when she was there, she saw a man, deep in thought, gazing at the mules right beside her. Racindel was shocked by his appearance. Instead of being the average, crusty looking man who probably had at least 9.5 wives, he was GORGEOUS, and even more crusty than most of the old men she’d worked for. Racindel was so lovestruck that she knew this had to be her husband.

She approached him, expecting to say something first—but when he saw her long, flowing toes, he spoke at once. “Wanna be my maid?” He proposed. “Sure,” Racindel said. Then, before she could speak any more, she was thrown into his sack and taken to his home.

The gorgeous man may have been crusty, but his home was even more so. There was crust on every door, window, wall, and floor. “What are you doing standing around? Get to dusting the crust!” The man barked. Racindel, hoping to one day marry him to continue her plan, reluctantly complied.

She had dusted the crust in the man’s home for 37 days straight, and slept with him at least 8 and a half times. But one day, when she was cleaning the questionable texture in the house as usual, she came across something buried underneath the crust. Photos of her brother, with his husband and family. She then realized that she had been sleeping with her brother for the past 6 weeks, but didn’t recognize him under all of the crust. “Oh my, that surprised me again.” Racindel said, her voice completely emotionless and flat.

Racindel would’ve told the man that he was her brother—but he thought that she was dead, and that was working out pretty well for her. Besides, what’s a better way to ruin his life than marrying him to his own sister? Racindel pondered all of this, making a new plan in her mind about how to get revenge on her brother. It was going to be perfect, and even better than her last attempt.


End file.
